1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric device, a method of manufacturing an electric device and an electric apparatus.
2. Related Technology
JPA2004-6782 discloses a thin film transistor formed with an organic semiconductor material, which has recently attracted attention as a device being replaced with a transistor formed with an inorganic semiconductor material.
Such thin film transistor includes an organic semiconductor film with contacting source and drain electrodes.
In general, these source and drain electrodes are made of metal, having high activity (high reactivity) with an organic material. These electrodes is reacted with an organic material constituting an organic semiconductor film because of the above reason, deteriorating and deforming the property of an organic semiconductor material and worsening the characteristics of a thin film transistor with age.
This problem is also occurred in other electric devices provided with an organic semiconductor film.